


Don't judge a book

by 123Fanfics



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Fanfics/pseuds/123Fanfics
Summary: Phillip and Anne's first meeting doesn't get off to the best start, but can he convince her he's not who everyone says he is?Part 5 of Carwheeler - alternate universe (and another first meeting from me)





	Don't judge a book

Phillip was late to the first lecture of his second year. That's not surprising of him given his track record from last year, but he had actually decided to give this whole university thing a go, and changed his major to creative writing to prove to his parents he can be successful. What he hasn't changed however, is his habit for drinking. After a weekend out on the town, a nine o'clock lecture on Monday morning was not what he wanted. And to make matters worse; he has no idea what building he needs to go to. Seeing students still filing into a building, he takes his chances and joins them. He's sure it's in this area, and the name Lincoln rings a bell for the building. He makes his way to the back of the room, and slides in next to a girl who has a notepad and a variety of coloured pens lined out ready to be used. Phillip frowned slightly, looking around at all the other students who have fancy new laptops ready to be hit with ferocious fingers. He notices the girl look at him from the corner of her eye, her nose scrunching up like she'd smelt a disgusting smell. That's when it hits him; she probably has, and it's probably him smelling of whiskey. But he has other things to worry about, like if this is actually the right class. How wrong could he be?

Very, very wrong is the answer. Phillip finds himself sitting in a first year lecture for a fashion major. The second the names ‘Coco Chanel’ and 'Yves Saint Laurent’ were spoken, Phillip knew he was screwed. He looks around and everyone is staring at their laptops, filling page after page with notes. The girl next to him was on her third handwritten page, and he wonders how she keeps her handwriting so neat. That's when she looks over at his laptop, and notices that the words he has typed are for a story rather than notes on key players in the fashion industry.

“Why aren't you taking notes?” She whispers, curiosity getting the better of her.

Since the second he sat down next to her, Anne has been intrigued. She could smell the alcohol radiating off of him, but something told her there was more to the story than a uni student having too much fun over the weekend. The lecture started, and Anne focused on why she was here, but she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing over the mysterious boy's laptop screen every so often. At first she didn't notice it, but as the class went on she could see a story was forming on his screen rather than anything that was said by the professor. She couldn't help it, and leaned over to whisper her question.

“I don't think Coco Chanel is gunna help me with my creative writing degree” he replies, and a frown forms on her forehead. Phillip sees this, and offers her a shy yet flattering smile.

“Walked in to the wrong lecture” he explains, and this is the first time Anne sees his eyes. Big ocean blue eyes that still look slightly glazed over.

“I'm not surprised, it smells like you're wearing Coco Brewery aftershave” she jokes, and his smile grows, but his eyes tell a different story. A flash of sadness overcomes them, and Anne has to urge to find out why.

“That's a long story for another time”

“There's gunna be another time?” Anne asks, her eyebrow lifting in a perfect arch. 

“If you wanna find out why I'm currently sat next to you then yeah there will be” he chuckles with a wink, and Anne swears her heartbeat doubles itself. But Anne knows exactly who is sat next to her, and she won't be falling into bed with him that easy.

“That's very nice of you to offer Mister Carlyle, but I'm afraid I'm not that easy” and with that, Phillip knows her attention is fully on the professor at the front of the room. 

There's something about her that Phillip can't seem to shake. Her comment swims around in his head, and it makes him agitated.

“You're quick to judge aren't you” he bites back, but he instantly regrets it. He wants to get to know this girl, not make enemies with her.

“This lecture may not matter to you, but it does to me, so if you don't mind” she snaps back just as quick, fire in her eyes despite them still staring straight ahead.

“Should have got a laptop, just record the whole thing”

“Well some of us have to work three jobs just to pay for this school. Some of us don't have mummy's and daddy's money to rely on” the brunette spits out through her teeth, and Phillip knows he's crossed the line. He stays quiet until the end, before standing up when the class is dismissed. The girl turns to face him, expecting him to leave.

“Are you gunna move?” She says, sassiness dripping from her words; something Phillip finds extremely sexy.

“I'm sorry about what I said before, let me make it up to you?” He suggests, but all Anne does is scoff and budges past him. She manages to make it outside before her arm is gently pulled back by a warm hand.

“Can I at least know your name?” He asks, his eyes begging her to respond.

“Why would you wanna know my name?” She questions, her eyes narrowing at him.

“I want to make it up to you. Are you free for a coffee? My treat”.

“So you think just because I can't afford a laptop, I can't afford a coffee? I'll pass thanks” she responds, trying to pull her arm away.

“That's not what I meant. I think we've both judged each other wrongly, and I want to apologise. If that's ok with you?” He tries again, and slowly releases the soft grip he has on her arm. Thankfully, she doesn't walk off, but she also doesn't answer him.

“If it means that much, you can buy your own coffee” Phillip offers, and Anne can't help but smile.

“Ok fine. But you need to get rid of the smell you're carrying with you. Say eleven-thirty in the cafe?” She suggests, nodding to a little cafe on campus.

“Sounds like a plan. I'll see you there” he grins and goes to walk off, but turns when she calls his name.

“It's Anne, by the way” she calls after him, and his smile grows even bigger.

“Anne” he says to himself, turning around and heading back to his place to freshen up.

\--------

True to his word, Phillip lets Anne buy her own coffee, but buys her a blueberry muffin when he sees her eying it up more than once.

“You didn't have to do that” she says when he returns with it on a plate.

“Your eyes were telling me differently” he chuckles, taking a sip of his black americano. Anne blushes and says her thanks, cutting the muffin in half and pushing it between them.

“Half it?” She offers, and Phillip has already sensed the stubborn trait within her, so doesn't put up a fight.

“So what made you change your major?” Anne asks, continuing the conversation.

“Business was for my parents. The dream was for me to take over my dad's business and keep it in the Carlyle family. But I've never paid attention to business, I wouldn't know where to start with one. Words have always flown on paper for me, writing gives me a way to express myself without speaking you know? Sorry if that sounds weird it's just-” he begins to ramble, but stops when he feels Anne's hand rest on top of his.

“I completely get it. It's the same for me, I express through clothes” she smiles, and it takes Phillip's breath away. 

“How did you get into that?” Phillip asks.

“My mumma used to sew a lot, and I picked it up from her. I got a bit obsessed though” she giggles, mainly to herself, and Phillip wonders if she's laughing at a memory.

“It began small. I would design scarves and socks, and once I learnt how to make those there was no stopping me. She passed away three years ago, so I knew I needed to try and get somewhere with this passion she gave me” Anne explains, a sad smile appearing on her lips at the end.

“I am so sorry” Phillip offers, and suddenly notices their hand connection has changed to a full on hand hold with his thumb rubbing reassuring circles on her skin. Anne notices too, and blushes as she pulls her hands away and picks at her muffin.

“It's ok, it's hard at times but when those times come, I design something new”.

“That's a good way to get you through” Phillip comments.

“Better than drinking” Anne decides to broach the subject. She knows she's only just met Phillip, but she can sense his drinking habit isn't purely down to him, and that he needs to stop.

“I suppose it is” he scoffs, but nods his head in agreement.

“Channel it into something else you enjoy. Find a new hobby, write more stories. The list is endless” she begins to list.

“How about regular coffee dates with you, is that on the list?” He tries his luck, and instead of the response he would have got back in the lecture hall, Anne throws her head back with the purest laugh Phillip has ever heard.

“I told you, I'm not that easy”

“And you also told me I need to channel my craving into something else I enjoy. I'm enjoying this a lot” he explains so innocently Anne's heart melts slightly.

“If you can fit around my schedule then feel free” she tries to throw him off, confused as to why a guy like him would want to be around a girl like her.

“Even if it's five minutes, it's five minutes more I get to see you” Phillip says, but before Anne can respond he carries on.

“I know that sounds so cliche and so cheesy, but you've definitely done something to me Anne” he continues, and what was meant to be an innocent statement turns inappropriate with just one raised eyebrow from Anne.

“I don't wanna know what my presence is doing to you” she says through laughter, and now it's Phillip's turn to throw his head back as a full on belly laugh escapes his lips.

“That sounded better in my head” he manages to say, and eventually the pair control themselves.

“Anyway I need to leave for my next class. You coming to that one too? You'll get to learn how to stitch together an inseam” she offers.

“I'll politely decline thanks” he chuckles, but walks her out of the cafe.

“I was serious about regular coffee dates by the way” Phillip pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles his number down.

“If you don't want to, I get it. But today has taught me not to judge a book by its cover, and I hope I can say the same for you” he looks nervous, and Anne looks him in the eye and smiles brightly, taking the piece of paper and placing it in her pocket.

“It may not be for a few days, because that's a trait of mine. I'm awful at replying to texts just to pre-warn you. But I will” she surprises both Phillip and herself by leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Phillip's cheek.

“I prefer this aftershave by the way” she winks, turning around and heading to her next class. Phillip grins like a Cheshire cat as he watches her walk off, before turning around and heading towards his next class. His actual class. 

Phillip will never find out what he missed in his first lecture, but it was worth every moment lost in his opinion.


End file.
